


Pink Lemonade

by deltachye



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot, Teacher Sugawara Koushi, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltachye/pseuds/deltachye
Summary: [reader x teacher!koushi sugawara]Your attractive client requests an appointment.
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 185





	Pink Lemonade

**Author's Note:**

> for mari 💕

“Thanks for coming in, [Surname]-san.”

“Was I interesting?” you fretted, all the emotions you’d been bottling up exploding out all at once when Sugawara stepped up to you. “I feel like I bored them.”

Sugawara had asked you to come in for a career demo for his elementary class. Being his physiotherapist, you’d thought it to be kind of strange, especially since you would’ve thought that kids would rather listen to speeches from cops or a robot engineer or somebody ‘cool’. But he’d insisted, practically on his knees begging, so who were you to say no? 

As if you could ever say no to his brown puppy dog eyes anyways. The man was a master of manipulation and he knew it. 

“Are you kidding?” he scoffed lightheartedly, pouring himself a cup of pink lemonade. The staff room here was pretty decked out, and it made you jealous of all the teachers you’d passed through during your own academic career. “They _loved_ you. A bunch of kids practically begged me to ask if you could come back and bring that brain you were holding in your picture.”

“Seriously?” You breathed a big sigh of relief, clutching your chest. “Thank God. I thought they’d hate me.”

“Aw, [Surname]. Nobody could ever hate a pretty face like yours.”

Stunned, you almost choked on your own drink, the sugars crystallizing in your throat. You had to stifle your coughs. Sugawara sipped loudly at his beverage, not breaking eye contact with you. He smacked his lips and grinned, the mole beside his eye dipping into smile lines. Sly bastard.

“I, um. Thanks?” It was the most you could manage. 

“Hey, so. You free tomorrow night?”

“Do you need another treatment?” you asked, confused. “I just had a session with you last week. Is your rotator cuff acting up again?”

“Nah, it’s not that. For a smart woman you’re pretty slow on the uptake.” He laughed, waving you off. His smile softened, the smugness dying down to a warm glow. “I’m asking you out on a date.”

“Uh. _Oh_! Oh, I… see.” Fumbling, you put down your cup before you could dump it on yourself by accident. Flustered, it was all you could do to tuck your hair behind your ears. You knew your face was flushed pinker than the lemonade. “Yeah! Yeah, I’m free.”

“Excellent. I’ll text you later? I better get back to class. Recess is almost over.”

“Right. Yeah, that’ll be great. I’ll see you tomorrow night.”

He grinned and walked away, leaving you alone in the staff room. You nearly collapsed against the table you’d been leaning on and huffed a breath you had been holding for far too long. Sugawara Koushi… you’re not as innocent as people think you are.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: https://deltachye.tumblr.com/


End file.
